In the Wake of a New Day
by cherrygurl1225
Summary: As much as she tries to hide it, deny it, reject it... these emotions are still there, but are they genuine enough to let him really understand how she feels? Or will they end up where they always end up in the wake of a new day? Oneshot. LucasGail


**American Gothic: In the Wake of a New Day**

**Written by Cherrygurl1225**

**Rating: PG-13 or T for some language and sexual sitations**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the _American Gothic_ characters even though I sometimes wish I did!

**Summary: **As much as she tries to hide it, deny it, reject it… these emotions are still there, but are they genuine enough to let him really understand how she feels? Or will they end up where they always end up in the wake of a new day? One-shot. Lucas/Gail

**Author's Note: **This is my first ever _American Gothic _fanfic, so please be gentle and give me some good feedback. I just started watching the show and I haven't seen all of the eps yet, but I'm looking forward to it. Thankies and happy reading!

* * *

The cool, crisp air was in quite a stir as tree branches willingly moved to the musical rhythms of the cold night. Leaves flapped wildly in the air as if trying to break free from a sort of eternal restraint that proved to be almost impossible. 

A single leaf, one that flew free on this cold night, hit a window, causing Gail Emory to shift uncomfortably in her bed though not enough to wake her from the thoughts and dreams that plagued her mind. Over and over and over and over…

_She saw herself in the hospital. It was during the time that horrible bleeding illness had struck Trinity with a vengeance. Out in the Sheriff's courtyard, they had begun to make love passionately when suddenly Gail had started bleeding and Sheriff Lucas Buck had to bring her into the county hospital. She saw herself lying there on the immaculate hospital bed sheets; she just lay there, helpless. She was starting to scare herself; silent tears flowed effortlessly down her face as she watched when suddenly none other than Lucas Buck appeared next to her bedside. He watched her for a moment, his face first contemplative then slowly softening to that of tenderness and compassion as he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. It didn't speak of evil, of malevolence, of hatred; instead, it spoke of understanding, of passion and – heaven forbid – of unspoken love. Suddenly, Lucas' attention shifted from Gail's hospital bed to the door where Gail's spirit stood observantly watching. She knew he couldn't see her and yet, it seemed as though he was staring directly at her or maybe even directly through her. Gail could not be sure of this; however, her eyes seemed to think otherwise as they met and sparked into the red, hot flames of his own eyes. _

"_YES! YES! YES!" a demonic sounding voice cackled, coming straight from the lips of Lucas Buck._

_Her world began to spin…_

"_NO! NO!" she began…_

"NO!" And with that she shot up in bed, her eyes wide open and her breathing heavy and labored. She took a few moments to calm down and gather her thoughts. Why was she having dreams like this? What did they mean? Is this how it was going to be every night for the rest of her time in Trinity?

"No," she said defiantly, out loud and to no one in particular. "I won't let that happen."

"Dreaming of me again, Miss Emory?" The dark, daringly seductive voice sifted through the air like the sudden onset of a violent storm.

Gail gasped a little at the suddenness of his response though she knew she shouldn't have been too surprised since he always managed to show up at the most inconvenient times possible.

"You wish, Lucas," she bit off, wanting to hide what she knew; he couldn't possibly know everything, could he?

Lucas Buck held up his hands in defense. "Fine, then, don't tell me." He was suddenly at her bedside, leaning over and whispering into her ear, "I'll find out sooner or later, you know."

Gail let out the breath she had been holding and replied, "Just go. Leave me alone. You shouldn't be here."

He suddenly appeared at the other side of her bed. "I shouldn't?" he shrugged with feigned concern. "Whose to say you don't need me here? Without me, you'd just be laying here all alone in this… vast darkness. Thinkin', cryin', contemplatin', wishin', hopin', prayin'. About what you ask?" He paused a moment to stare into her dark chocolate brown eyes. "About you?" He moved closer… "About me?" Closer still… "About _us_?" His face was inches from hers now as he continued to stare deep into the dark, bottomless abyss of her eyes. It was his only way in. Her weakness, her acceptance, her unspoken desire against his entry, his dwelling, his sense of belonging. All to her and no one else. Selena be damned. That slutty little bitch held no match against the seduction of one so vulnerable and pure. Selena was tainted; Gail was not. Selena was his mistress; Gail was his lover.

He reached a hand out and caressed her cheek with his thumb, memorizing the silky smoothness of her skin against the gentle blood pulse of his fingertips.

She hesitated for a moment, trying to resist the temptation to…

"It's okay, darlin'," he reassured her gently, climbing onto her bed and gently pulling her towards him so that her head now rested on his chest as he lay down beside her. Silent tears ran down her face, smearing what little makeup she had left on her rosy cheeks. He saw her tears; they were a sign of weakness. Or maybe not weakness, just… temptation. Yeah, that was right. Temptation. She was slowly surrendering herself to him. He made her feel safe, whole and at peace at times when nothing else – or no one else – could do anything for her. He fulfilled her destiny; the missing link that bound them together. Inevitably, this was where they should end up. They were meant for each other and the underlying attraction between them had always been there; yet, it had taken this long to surface completely.

He lifted her face up with both of his hands, pulling it towards him and smiling gently. His thumb came in contact with the watery tears that he brushed away successfully.

"It's okay," he whispered gently, letting her head resume its rightful position on his chest.

"I don't know, Lucas," she said, speaking up suddenly. "It… it just doesn't feel right. Why are we doing this?"

"But that's where you're wrong. It _is_ right, darlin'. And it's perfectly okay to admit that. What we're doing… it's not a mistake." He lifted her chin up so she could meet his dark eyes once more. "Gail, this is our destiny." With that, he swiftly brought his lips to hers, barely meeting them at first and then helping her to deepen the kiss by exploring the paradise of her lips. She brought her arms around, so that they circled his neck as his hands now ran down her back, to her hips, then further down her legs and back up again, forcing his hands underneath her silky PJs as she now willingly allowed him to caress her thighs.

There was a weak, thin line between love and hate. Hate manifested itself as something tempting, yet also repulsive and intangible while love bloomed into a jubilant crescendo. A crescendo of hope, togetherness and passion. This was what Lucas and Gail shared together on this cold day in Trinity, South Carolina. And, as they lay together tangled between the pure white sheets, in a bond, not out of love nor hate, but sexual allure, they realized they each learned their lesson the hard way. But eventually, it had to be learned.

Now, hours later, as Gail lay fast asleep on Lucas' bare chest, morning sunlight was just barely beginning to glisten and these two fated lovers would soon welcome in the wake of a new day.

**THE END.**


End file.
